1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer, and more particularly to a trailer having a lower main deck and an upper deck positioned at the forward end thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a hydraulically operated upper deck ramp which may be positioned so as to extend upwardly forwardly from the main deck to the rearward end of the upper deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of trailers have been previously provided for transporting large equipment or freight over the road. Equipment is normally loaded onto the trailer from the rearward end thereof onto a main deck. In many trailer embodiments, an upper deck is positioned upwardly and forwardly of the lower main deck. Prior art trailers have included a pivotal ramp at the forward end of the lower main deck so that equipment or freight may be moved from the forward end of the lower main deck to the upper deck. In most cases, if not all, the pivotal ramp is raised and lowered by means of one or more hydraulic cylinders. To the best of applicant's knowledge, the prior art upper deck ramps suffer a major disadvantage in that the load carried by the upper deck ramp is transmitted to the hydraulic cylinder or cylinders which raise and lower the ramp, which can cause wear on the cylinder or cylinders and which can cause structural failure of the hydraulic cylinders.